Home
by cherry619
Summary: Sequel to Best Laid Plans: When Sam and Dean finally meet back up with there father and become a team can one simple dream rip that all away. Of course according to Sam it's only a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is the new story and it's the sequel to Best Laid Plans. You don't know how ridiculously happy I am with the response I got with that story. I for one am horribly bad with any thing wee!chester or any thing involving John but this story has been my number hit so far…go figure. So many of you wanted a sequel and I took into consideration all of the request and found a happy medium. Were going to hit this story off right after Dead Man's blood in season 1. I think that would be highly appropriate maybe Devin might make an appearance? I know how much you all hate him and it just makes it fun to push your buttons. After intermingling a bit with the episode it fully transcends into its own story. Also there's a little thing oh never mind I'll explain when It's done and over with. Hope you enjoy. Thanx Charity.

* * *

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing _

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Together. _The word reverberated in his head even after his father long since left, off trying to find what's next on there hunting radar. _There. _Not him but there. As a family working together. He settled more comfortably in the bed and didn't even try to complain about how lumpy the mattress was, or about how the pillow case smelled like smoke or even how he's too big for the bed. He let the feeling of for once his father considered them as a family before the hunt.

His brother's quiet noises of cleaning the guns and his fathers muted talk didn't bother him or irk him. He let it lull him into a peaceful sleep awaiting tomorrow, actually happy to get out of bed for once.

* * *

The sun filtered through the holey curtains as it bounced off three Winchesters snoring away. One half off the bed, another too big for there's, and the last sleeping peacefully on a pull out couch.

Once the light hit John Winchesters eyes he knew he would have to get up and start the day. Though they didn't have anything to hunt yet and they still were lagging behind on the demon trail for once John was happy to get out of bed.

Sitting up and popping the kinks out of his neck and back he smiled at the sight of his two boys. They've grown so much since he last seen them. Sam was a damn tree! He could recall Sam and his last meeting in that hospital and it tore his heart at how much of an ass he was that day.

"_Dad I have to tell you something." _

_John was taken aback by the abrupt statement and the look of pain in Sam's eyes it reminded him all too much of someone. Himself after Mary died. He quickly swallowed his quelling fear as he strode in the room casually taking his lone seat. "Sure, what is it?" _

_John watched as Sam gave a longing look to Dean but resettled and looked back to him. "I got accepted into Stanford Dad." _

_It was like a punch in the gut. All this time that's what was bothering Sam. The daydreaming. The constant silence. Sam was thinking about going off to college. It terrified him. At the Sam time it angered him. What the hell was he thinking? He can't just go run off and play normal while there are things to hunt. He had to crush this dream now or Sam might be in a world of trouble. "You're kidding right?" John said coldly. _

_He heard Dean's muted growl but he ignored it. Dean was agreeing with him on this and that's final. _

"_No," Sam chuckled. "Actually I got a full ride and I decided I'm going." _

"_YOU WHAT!" He yelled loudly not caring if the annoying doctor would come barge in the room. "What the hell are you thinking? Huh? Cause it sure as hell shows me your not." _

"_Dad!" Dean yelled quickly defending his brother. _

_John raised his hand stopping Dean's other arguments._

"_I know exactly what I'm doing Dad and I don't care what you say. I'm going." Sam spit out bitterly his hands clenching and unclenching in rage. _

_John immediately bounced up from the chair not even noticing as it hit the tiled floor. "You listen here you selfish brat! Me and Dean have done everything for you and your not going to sit here and be dreaming for something that won't happen just because you got accepted somewhere." John yelled pointing his finger directly in Sam's face. _

"_Dad." Dean growled trying to keep his anger at bay. _

"_No Dean it's either school or us what's it gonna be Sam." John was bluffing he didn't think Sam would pick school over his own family. _

"_You know what I'll pick school anything is better then living in this hell-hole of a life." Sam yelled and tried not to break down at Dean's shocked face. _

_John lost all control of his temper. "You ungrateful child you! Fine then you leave and I want you to remember that when you leave stay gone and don't you ever come back." He said forcefully driving the nail in the coffin._

_Sam kept his jaw clenched not wanting to say anything back. Maybe it's just better if he does say gone. _

The memory faded and John almost wanted to cry. How could he have said those things? He never meant any of them. It was just second nature when he was scared and he knew all to well that Dean's programmed the same way. They both use anger for fear. He had a chance to make it better though and right all his wrongs. He never even got to tell Sam he was sorry for the whole damn incident. That was changing form here on out.

Slowly getting up off the pull out bed he made his way over to the small kitchen so he could brew some coffee. _God knows he needed it. _Also a nice paper to look for hunts wouldn't help. John thought.

Sliding on his jacket and fingering his wallet he slipped out of the motel room without making a sound so he could retrieve a paper and find there next hunt.

* * *

_A man was sharpening a blade. _

_Each movement sent pain through his head as he tried to drown out the sound. _

"_You ruined my life…life…life…" His voice echoed off the loud building intensifying his headache. _

_He tried to shakes his head no but it was fruitless. _

"_You ruined all chances at me having a family…family…family" The words just kept on coming and he wished they would stop. _

"_Most importantly you ruined me. Now people think I'm a joke…joke…joke" _

_He heard footsteps getting closer to him and he tried to get away or if anything just hide but he couldn't move. _

"_And now Sam Winchester I'm going to make your like a living hell." _

_Sam looked up to see the fiery red hair and the gleam of a gun and that was all he saw before the gun went off sending a bullet into his shoulder. _

* * *

Sam shot up out of bed as he tried to quell his beating heart. It all seemed so real. Was it a vision? Did he even want to admit it was due to his father's presence? Trying to shake the uneasiness out of his stomach he looked to check on his sleeping sibling and his father. Check and….not accounted for.

Slowly untangling himself from the sheets he went over to his father's empty bed. Looking around he could tell everything of theirs was still there and he figured his Dad went out to get a paper or food.

Shaking his head with a smirk he muttered. "I hope its food."

* * *

**This is the sequel to Best Laid Plans and it weaves in a little with Dead Man's blood only to turn into its own story. The vision thing I know Sam doesn't tell there Dad till Salvation so well…you'll have to see because I can't really give it away but don't worry Sammy isn't spilling the beans. Who's happy to see Devin again? Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **We all knew I just couldn't leave Devin in the dust. He was the greatest case of revenge and his case was certainly a bizarre one at that. I enjoy Devin's company of changing moods. So we well see how our Winchester clan will get along and if Sam reveals his Vision. Thanx Charity

* * *

_Well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from _

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_ these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home_

Sam sat lazily on his father's un-made bed as he poked through his father's journal not really having a purpose. His brother was still sleeping, his dad was still out, and his head felt like it might just explode. Each noise or change in light sent spikes of pain into his skull making him close his eyes sharply and try to hold the tears at bay. He knew it was an after affect of the vision but it was just going to be that much harder to hide it from his brother and father if he admitted to a headache. Especially his brother.

His eyes drooped lazily as he yawned. Checking the time he noted it was 9:21. He had to stay awake and help his dad find a new hunt. He rubbed his tired eyes trying not to wince when it sent more pain through his skull. He didn't think he had enough energy to get up and get pain pills. A shower sounded lovely but sleep sounded even better. He'll just lie down for a second and see if his migr-headache will ease. _Just a second. _

Setting the journal aside he eased himself down onto the bed he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Dean's current dreams slowly ebbed away as consciousness returned to him. He knew it was way past 10 and he cursed himself for sleeping this late. He was surprised his dad didn't wake him already. Opening his eyes and sitting up he was dismayed to see that his dad wasn't in the room. He looked over to the other bed for his brother only to see it was empty as well. "Sammy?" He questioned looking around the room for his brother. His eyes met there mark as an abnormally large lump was currently laying atop a small pull out mattress.

Dean had to keep himself from grinning because it was obvious the bed was too small for Sam. Getting out of the bed he made his way over to where his brother was sleeping and he wondered when Sam had transferred beds.

The light hit Sam's face and he could see now that the kid was anything but sleeping peaceful. He frowned at the sheen of sweat glistening on Sam's brow. Reaching out to lay a hand on Sam's forehead he noticed that he felt a little warm. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting sick?" He whispered. Pulling the covers up off the floor he gently laid them across his brother as he went off to do his morning routine.

* * *

John Winchester was not a happy man.

His search of food warranted him in waiting in line for an hour. His search of a paper warranted him in stepping in a puddle and getting his 50 cents stolen.

So when he finally made it to the door of the motel room he was in no happy mood. His happy mood of this morning was easily squashed and he really wondered if God hated him.

Opening the door as he fiddled with the lock he made no show of being quiet not caring if he woke his boys. Juggling the food and the paper he slammed the door rather loudly and set the food on the end table as he sat on one of the beds finally able to relax.

"Dad!" Dean hissed in a harsh whisper at the noise his dad was making.

"What?" John barked as he turned his head towards his oldest son who was now sitting in a chair across the room his face shadowed in the dark.

"Could you keep it down? Sammy's sleeping."

"It's past 10 Dean he needs to get up. We have to find a new hunt anyway." John said matter of factly as he opened the paper to start skimming.

"Dad, Sam's getting sick." Dean blurted out realizing Dad wasn't getting the message.

"What?" John yelled again his voice holding a tone of disbelief. That can't be true Sam was just fine yesterday. "He was just fine yesterday."

"Well, he's running a slight fever so the more sleep he gets the faster we can get to the next hunt."

John realized the validity in the statement and took it for what it was. He would let Dean deal with sick Sammy as he slowly researched there next hunt as soon as Sam was feeling better they would head out. He didn't want to jump into his old self and put the hunt in front of his boys.

John smiled as read something that might be considered there sort of thing. Plucking out a red sharpie from his jean pocket he circled it at he skimmed on.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what time it was or where he was but he heard noise in the background. His head only a dull throb now which he thanked God. He slowly turned his head to the side not really trusting his judgment on the pain scared it could just as easily spike up again. Forcing his eyes open he could see blurring objects moving about the room.

He tried to speak but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

"Sammy?"

One of the blurry blobs materialized in front of his face as a hand came into view resting softly atop his forehead. "No fever." The blob muttered as the hand was taken away.

Clearing his throat so he could form a somewhat coherent though he began to speak. "Dean?" He questioned not really knowing who was what but just having that feeling that the blurry blob was his brother.

"Right here. How are you feeling?" Dean questioned as his face became clearer and clearer until he could finally see the lines of worry on his face.

"Like crap." He rasped out with a slight chuckle but stopped as the worry lines only grew on his brother's face. "But I'm ok."

"Yeah, I wake up to find your gigantic ass snoozing on this bed I knew something was wrong." Dean joked as he stood back up from his crouched position.

"Wait what time is it?" Sam questioned quickly sitting up dismissing how the pain in his head picked up.

"A little past 11."

"Shit," He exclaimed under his breath. He didn't want to sleep that long. "Where's dad?"

"Outside packing our stuff we got us a hunt. You sure you're ok? If your not I'll tell him we need too stay-

"No, no I'm fine." Sam quickly interrupted. Sam began getting up so he could go through his duffle to take a shower. Going through his duffle for some clothes a sudden though came to mind.

"Uh where is this hunt exactly?" Sam asked stopping his frantic search.

"In Weber, Utah. Why?" Dean asked curiously holding his own duffle bag.

"No- re-reason." Sam stuttered making his way to the bathroom quickly. He knew all to well that county. That county was where his vision happened and they were walking smack dab in the middle of it.

* * *

**EEK! There walking into Sam's vision do you think he'll tell. If not his dad at least his brother and what about john's trite attitude resorting to old ways is he. Tisk tisk. **

**Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Business we'll start to pick up this chapter as Dean starts to grow suspicious of Sam's attitude and John digs deeper into the hunt itself. Hope you enjoy it and are sticking with me. Lyrics you see are accredited to Daughtry:). Thanx Charity

* * *

_The miles are getting longer it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love remains true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

Dean was always a suspicious person. Whether it be about a random person on the streets, or some form a food that he's scarfing down. So when they hit Weber and Sam started to act rather nervous he was suspicious.

It's not like his geek brother always doesn't act nervous. Sam was the king of 20 questions himself always asking if something we'll work of if they were doing something right. Sam was always nervous about something.

This kinda nervousness though is freaking him out. Sam isn't talking and he wishes Sam would just start asking random questions to annoy him.

So when his dad pulled up to a motel room he followed silently he watched even more concerned as Sam took a sharp inhale of breath. "You ok?"

"Fine."

Always one word responses. Dean just sighed as he pulled up next to his dad.

Getting out the car he quickly stretched from the long road trip popping his back and neck muscles. "Damn I think I pulled my hip." Dean muttered grumpily as he made his way over to his dad.

"So you really think we got ourselves a berserker here?" Dean asked with enthusiasm. He hasn't come across one in quite some time and he's been itching for some action.

"I'm pretty sure but we need to do some more research." John retorted pulling his things from his truck. "Where's your's brother?" John asked with a bit of anger. He wanted Sam to at least show some lively hood about this hunt.

"Good question." Dean noted looking around to see that Sam didn't get out of the car. "Hold on I'll see what's wrong."

"I don't want him brooding on this hunt." John said implying that Dean fix it before he intervenes and has too.

"Don't worry, there's has to be a reason why he hasn't gotten out of the car. He's just been acting a little funny." Dean voiced while making his way over to his baby.

Walking to the passenger side door he could now see why Sam made no attempt to get out of the car. He was passed out sleeping. He smiled as he slowly opened the car door not wanting Sam to tumble with it. Catching Sam with ease as he tumbled out onto the pavement he gently pushed him back into the car. "Come on Sammy wake up." He nudged him trying to awaken him from his snooze fest.

He frowned when he couldn't get his brother to awaken. "Come on Sam I can't carry your heavy ass inside." Dean whined remembering how heavy Sam is now and he so doesn't want to carry Sam inside not to mention the dent it'll put on his pride.

"Sam wake up that's an order!"

He jumped as he heard the loud voice boom behind him. He hadn't even realized his dad moved in behind him. He watched as Sam jumped up out of his seat almost hitting his head on the roof.

"You didn't have to do that dad." Dean hissed.

"He needed to wake up. We don't need to carry him to bed anymore Dean." John stated matter of factly. "Now let's move inside so we can do some research."

Dean sighed as his father walked away. _Old habits die hard. _"You ok?" He offered sympathetically to his shaken sibling.

"Yeah I didn't realize I fell asleep is all." Sam scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to quell his beating heart.

"Just head inside and you can go back to sleep. I'll get our stuff."

"Kay." Sam didn't have it in him to argue or protest he was tired. Though he shouldn't be with the sleep he got. Added stress of the vision and the coupling headache didn't help he thought.

Dean frowned at Sam's lack of argument. Sam's shaky and ditzy movements inside were also worrisome. _Just what's going on with you?_

* * *

John was dead beat tired.

After the road trip from Colorado to Utah he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. Now that he knows his youngest will be giving him trouble he's in for a hell of a time. Setting down all of his stuff he quickly set down all the books and papers he gathered on the table. It would be his home base for tonight so he could have everything ready for tomorrow and they could hunt this thing and be done.

Setting down in a chair he made himself comfortable as he started to read. He's hunted a berserker before so it's not like it's foreign. He just has to make sure this is what there dealing with.

Hearing the door click he instantly popped his head up to see Sam come trudging inside. _He thought he looked like crap. _Sam didn't even give him a passing glance just plopped down on the farthest bed from the door.

They were supposed to do some research tonight. He told them that before they even took off; set out there game plan ahead of time. He went to wake Sam up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him sleep."

He slowly settled down into the chair again at bit angered that he's was being told what to do by his own son. "You can't baby him Dean."

"I'm not babying him. He's worn out for God sakes." Dean said exasperated. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Dean made his way over to his brother slowly taking off his shoes.

"Nothing," John sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Just you catch some rest too and I'll do the research for tonight." Picking a fight with Dean would just lead to no where.

Finally taking off Sam's jacket and laying a blanket over him he looked up at his dad suspiciously. His dad was all gung ho to do research even going so far as to wake Sam up from a peaceful sleep for it _now_ he's just doing it on his own. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." He didn't know why but it seemed as if everything Sam did wanted to make him lash out at him then lash out at Dean. What the hell was going on?

"Alright, I'll be in the shower call me if you need me." Dean said slowly picking up some clothes as he walked to the shower.

John gave a strained smile as he laid his head down. What was going on? He wasn't angry at Sam for wanting to sleep. He wasn't angry at Dean for wanting Sam to sleep. So why did he just lash out like that?

_Probably just lack of sleep. _John though to himself. It's reasonable to lash out at your son for wanting to go to bed. Right?

* * *

**EEK! Dean has his hands full as the stress of the vision is wearing on Sam and John is reverting to old ways or is all as it seems? Like I said everything isn't as it seems. So do you think that something is wrong with John too and maybe Devin has a part in it? I don't know stayed tuned. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **What is happening to John to make him so angry? Even though he's always grumpy it seems suspicious to me. Will Sam finally cave in and tell Dean about his vision? Will Dean crumble with being faced with his dad's anger and Sam's freakiness throughout the hunt? The world may never know. Thanx Charity

* * *

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from, _

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me _

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

Sam woke up feeling like complete crap. His chest was congested and his head was pounding a mile a minute. _Oh great I'm sick. _Just what he wanted.

His face was planted in the pillow and tidbits of the night were fuzzy. He can't really remember getting into bed. Pushing off the bed as best as he could he looked through bleary eyes to see his father was gone. _Big surprise. _His brother was snoring softly on the other bed. _Figures. _

Pushing the covers off, he noticed that his jacket and shoes were gone. I don't remember taking off my shoes or jacket? _Damnit Dean! _He thought bitterly, his brother undressed him again and probably was the one who tucked him in. There's only so much he can handle with Dean's protective nature and Dean's urge to mother hen him. Undressing him and tucking him in is one thing he just can't handle. Though it's a gracious thought his pride just can't handle it.

Getting up out of the bed he swayed for a bit as the room began to shift. _He needed a nice hot shower. _Maybe after that he can lay low off his dad's firing range and actually get through this hunt _and maybe his vision. _He shook his head of the thought.

Hastily grabbing things out of his duffle he drunkingly made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Hearing the shower running Dean's first thought was _there better be hot water left. _After his little sparring match with his dad last night he's going to need a good long shower to clear his head to be ready for his dad again. As if it wasn't enough that his brother was acting strange now his dad had to join in on the party.

The soft click of a door opening had him freezing in bed. He gripped for the knife underneath his pillow till his dads voice wafted through.

"Where's your brother Dean?"

Oh god not again. Dean groaned out in displeasure. Was his dad starting in on the kid this early? Twisting over so he was laying on his back he could see the lines of anger on his dads face and he instantly grew concerned for his brother. What did Sammy do now?

"Shower." He replied with a hint of displeasure of his dads tone. Why was his dad angry already? If Sam's in the shower that mean's the kid just woke up.

"Damnit!" John yelled out as anger poured through him. He felt a force telling him to punish Sam for leaving Dean vulnerable while Sam decided to primp in a mirror.

"What's wrong with taking a shower dad jeez. Take a chill pill." Dean instantly got out of bed at hearing his dad curse like a sailor all over Sam taking a shower. _Something's wrong. _

"Can't the kid do anything right." John spat as he strode his way over to bathroom door.

Dean froze at his dads words of malice. Instantly he became angry himself. "What's wrong with you?! You have no right to say that!" Dean spat. Was his dad trying to start something?

The minute John got to the door and his fist collided with the wood he all of the sudden didn't feel angry. He felt…_funny_. What was he about to do? His mind told him he was about to actually lay a hand on his son for taking a shower. Taking a shower? This is a cruel sick joke right? There has to be a logical part to all this. His logical brain said Sam needed to be punished for leaving Dean vulnerable but Dean could take care of himself.

So what was he about to do again?

"Dad!" Dean yelled again trying to break through his dad's stare down at the wall. What the hell just happened? His dad was on a mission banging on the door then he just stopped? _Something was wrong. _"Talk to me."

"Dean?" John questioned as he flinched back from whatever state he was in. "We have a serious problem."

* * *

Sam let the hot water cascade onto his aching body. It soothing out all his kinks. He slowly felt himself begin to unwind and actually relax. The vision, his dad, hunting all left the building. _Wherever the hell you are Devin thanks for sending me to a motel with a fantastic shower. _He would soon have to step out and let Dean use it knowing that his brother wouldn't be asleep for long. Of course that's when the hot water ends.

He could hear when the door slammed shut and he stopped rinsing the shampoo out of his hair straining to hear what was being said. He could make out the first voice loud and clear as his dad's and he sounded pissed.

All the words were jumbled but there was no denying the tone of his voice he was furious. He didn't dare think at what. Going back to raking his fingers through his hair that's when he heard Dean's voice pick up in the conversation. Dean's voice sounded equally pissed. Either his dad and Dean were fighting which he guessed was a big fat no or they were both pissed at him. That was more than likely as a loud thump on the door made him jump slipping and falling.

He tried to reach out to grab something but he kept slipping and sliding. Finally when his head hit the tile and all he saw was stars he knew this shower was too good to be true. This day was turning out to be the worst damn day ever. He figured that maybe the vision was just to torture him and Devin was sitting back somewhere laughing his ass off at his misery.

* * *

Dean was panic stricken at his father's words. He tried to stop his anger from unleashing but in times of fear that's all he knows how to do. "So _now_ you tell me? What the hell was that little show? Huh? It looked like you were about to rip down that door and beat Sam's ass up and down this street for taking a shower."

John swallowed down guilt at the thought. "Listen I know what's going on now. It's an anger spell."

"Anger spell? You mean someone whammed you?" Dean asked as his eyebrows went wide. "Well that explains a lot. Why are you only angry at Sam then?" He would really like to know because the sooner he finds out the better.

"I don't know whoever set the spell made me only angry at Sam. So someone obviously wants me angry at Sam." John thought with fear. Someone is trying to get him to hurt his boy.

Dean already started to panic. He saw his father earlier there was no denying the murderous gleam in his eyes. "So you're getting angry at him for run of the mill things." He leaned on the wall next to the bathroom door all thoughts of a shower gone now that he knows his brother is potentially in danger.

"I guess," John admitted shamefully. He felt a force go through him like no other. He saw only red and he wanted blood. He wanted to throw up right now.

"What should we do? How do we find whoever set the spell?" Dean blurted out the shower water raining down giving him comfort.

"Well anger spells differ but it has to be someone who knows there stuff. We just have to find out who set it. What confused me is the person who sets the spell has to have something from me and Sam like an object in order to set it." John said with fear.

Dean was freaking out right now. Someone could be stalking them? That's what there dad is practically saying. If whoever did this had something of there dad's and Sammy. He felt himself start to hyperventilate at all the people in Weber County alone.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." John sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Do you think maybe…you might need a separate room from Sam just incase."

_Just incase you go homicidal and try to kill your own son. _Don't worry he got it. "Yeah," John put on a strained smile. "I'll check into one."

Dean frowned as he heard the water still pour on. When did Sam enter the shower? Turning around he knocked tentatively on the door. "Sammy you ok in there?" He yelled straining to hear his brother's reply.

"What is it Dean?" John questioned as Dean began to knock on the door.

"Shhhhh," He shhh'd his dad desperate to hear his brothers reply. Nothing.

"Sammy answer me!" Dean yelled jiggling the door handle. Still nothing.

A cold hand slithered its way into John's heart. His son answers when he's told to. Concern soon ebbed away to anger. John immediately shook his head of the evil thoughts. _It's happening again. _"Dean's it's happening again, I can't be here." He warned as he backed away cautiously. He had to clear his head. He couldn't hurt his son. He just couldn't.

Dean gave his dad an understanding nod not really focusing on him at the moment. He jiggled the door handle again. Locked. "Sam if you don't answer I'm coming in! Naked or not!" He added hoping that would spur Sam to answer him.

Nothing. Silence.

Dean was full on panicking. Letting go of the door handle he reared up his leg bare foot and all and kicked at the door as hard as he could.

Thank god for cheap motel rooms. Dean thought because the door gave way hitting the wall with a loud crack. His foot now throbbed but he brushed it off. Moving into the room he gasped at the sight. "Sam!"

* * *

**EEK! A cliffhanger. I'm not done with Sammy peril. Sam just can't catch a break can he. Devin doesn't seem to want him too from the looks of it. Now we know why John's so angry at Sam. It seems Devin's been up to some bad things. Dean only thinks that's worst of it as if…hello vision. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the evil cliffhanger I only dish those out once in a blue moon. I was feeling rather evil that day. Things we'll start to pick up as Sam dwindles on the vision and John has to deal with angry/murderous thoughts. It's all coming to a head soon. I promise and like I promised before Devin will get his, do time. Patience sky walker. Thanx Charity

* * *

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah._

_This day was turning out to be the worst damn day EVER. _Sam thought bitterly trying to grasp onto something that wasn't wet so he could leverage himself up. He was pretty sure he didn't have a concussion but he knows for damn sure he has a sizeable lump on the back of his head. His once quelling headache returned as it pounded and pounded to the tune of the shower. _God why can't this day just end? _He doesn't know how Devin's doing it but he knows he has to be involved with all this bad luck of his. If not, than he really is the unluckiest person in the world.

Hearing more pounding and noise on the other side of the door made him groan out in pain not quite ready to face whoever was making it the racket. He just laid there butt naked in a still active shower with a lump the size of a damn baseball on his head wondering if this was only the beginning of this fine day.

A loud bang had him closing his eyes in discomfort after the crash was the unmistakable voice of his brother. Even when he's knocked a few screws loose he could always make out that voice. He relaxed knowing that he wouldn't have to face his father just yet. _Let Dean fix this shit. _Even though it wasn't his shit to fix he still had the desire as a little brother to flop against Dean and let him handle all his problems.

That was of course before his vision complicated matters.

Sighing he closed his eyes as he heard his brother enter the room. A last thought struck him hard as his eyes flew wide open. _I'm bare ass naked!_

* * *

Dean's eyes flew wide as he took in the scene before him. The shower was still running with a very nude little brother lying still at the bottom of a tub. His limbs bent at an awkward angle and his eyes staring at him in fear.

Moving quickly to shut off the shower he snatched the towel that was hanging on the towel wrack as he draped it over his brother's front side trying to save him at least some dignity. Moving up to where Sam's head lay he gently cupped Sam's cheek as he whispered. "What happened Sammy?"

"I fell." Sam stated flatly.

Dean's brow furrowed in concern at the lack of emotion in his brother's voice. "Are you hurt?" Dean wondered as he moved his hand from Sam's cheek to his head gently feeling the area for any tall tell lumps or blood.

"I hit my head on the way down." Sam deadpanned.

Frowning even more he felt around till he got a muted hiss of pain from Sam. "Sorry," He whispered fingering the area more gently as he concluded it to be just a lump.

"Any dizziness or vision impairment? You feel like you gonna hurl? Dean asked swiftly trying to gage if it was just a lump or something more.

Sam sighed "Nope, I just want to lay down Dean my head is killing me."

Hearing desperation in Sam's voice he smiled gently as he asked. "That mean you done with your shower princess?"

* * *

John chewed absently on his finger nail digging through books and books of anything stating anger spells and how to stop them. Getting settled into his own room was hard but he knew it was necessary to keep his youngest safe. He trusted Dean immensely with Sam and everything that has to do with him that includes keeping him safe. He just hoped that they can figure this out before the anger spell gets out of hand and forces him to do something he swore he would never do.

Reading up through books only got him stuff he already knew. Anger spells are generated when one sets them into action. He knows that pretty much anyone could do one if given the right tools. _There not hard. _He just would have to sort through anyone who would want him to be angry at Sam. Angry enough to actually hurt the kid.

He can't really recall being on any one's hit list except supernatural creatures. But the person who set this had an object of his and one of Sam's. That's what had him terrified. This person actually got close enough to accumulate items of there's without him even knowing.

_This was leading to no where. _John sighed as he closed the book. Angry at himself for letting this happen. More importantly angry at Sam.

Yes, Sam should have watched his back and not let the person swipe something of his. If he would have done that they wouldn't be in this situation. John's head began to fill with thoughts as he contemplated what form of punishment he should inflict. Disobeying an order was bad but letting someone get the drop on you was worse.

He had to teach Sam that if you let someone get the drop on you, you might not come out alive.

Slowly sitting up from his chair he fingered the gun sitting on the table. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he picked it up and quickly hid it in the back of his pants.

* * *

"_-ear me?" _

Ear me? What the hell does that even mean? Sam contemplated as he tried to push the annoying voice away. He wanted to settle back into the bed and go back to sleep. Bed? When was I sleeping in a bed? Last time he checked he was bare assed naked in the tub with Dean hovering over him. _Oh God Dean. _

Blinking open his eyes he tried to adjust them to the darkness in the room. Slowly a figure was set in his line of sight and one swinging amulet gave it away as to who it was. "Dean?" He croaked out his voice course and dry.

"In the flesh. How you feeling?" Dean asked concerned as he hovered over his brother's inert form on the bed.

Sam though that over for a minute. He was feeling ok as to be expected. Maybe expect for the limp the size of Texas but other wise ok. _Well that and you know your going to get a bullet rammed into your shoulder. _Shit the vision. He completely forgot about it wanting it to just go away. Like that would ever happen. Feeling as if this was put up or shut up time he figured it was time to explain himself.

"Dean we need to talk." Sam blurted out as he tried to lift himself up off the bed.

"Whoa! Settle down junior I don't need you passing out again. Just settle down." Dean immediately was stirred into action as he pushed his brother down. "Listen we can talk, cause I sure as hell need to talk too you." He needed to explain to Sam about his father's absence and the anger spell.

Sam quieted as he laid back down. How should he put this? I'm going to get shot soon by Devin. Hmmm that didn't sound too good. Sam sighed as he started from the beginning. "Back in Colorado after we got down with the Vampires I had a vision." Sam was thankful that the room was dark because he didn't think he could stand the look of disappointment and anger on Dean's face.

"You what?!" Dean stated disbelievingly. "Why didn't you tell me you nut?" Dean asked in concern. It would certainly explain Sam's urge to sleep and headache afterward.

"Because it was about me and…I…" Sam choked up the next words as he didn't really want to admit that Devin was the one dishing out the punishment. He knows how much of a deep hatred his brother has of Devin.

Dean swallowed back his fear as it threatened to leak out. Sam's vision's always were of someone dying or someone getting seriously injured. All in all they were never good. So if Sam was in one? He couldn't bare think of the consequences. Suddenly things clicked into place as he remembered Sam's fear of the county and his initial reaction to the motel. "You knew we were walking right into your vision and you didn't say anything?"

"I…I didn't know what to say." Sam defended. "I was scared." Sam admitted in a whisper.

Dean felt like something ripped inside at Sam's scared and fearsome voice reminding him of a little chubby five year old who would always seem to find his way into his big brothers bed when a nightmare hit or when a thunderstorm hit. "Why didn't you just tell me than? We could have figured it out." That hurt worse than anything. Knowing that Sam was scared and he didn't run to his big brother like usual. He vowed that whoever was dishing pain out to Sam in this vision they would be hunted down and executed.

"It wasn't so much the vision but who was in it that scared me." Sam admitted as he peered up through the darkness.

"Tell me the whole vision then." Dean stated with a hint of anger scooting Sam's legs over so he can take a seat on the bed.

"It wasn't a long one and I had it when I was asleep. It was like flashes and I couldn't make out much."

"What could you make out of it? Who was the person in your vision?" Dean asked as he tried to take in Sam's break down of the vision.

"I heard loud noises then someone giving me the third degree. The only thing as clear as day in that vision is…" Sam gulped as he tried to get past this little bit of information.

"What?"

"Devin shooting me in the shoulder with a gun." Sam said as he tried to gage his brother's reaction.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean exclaimed making his way from the bed to his cell phone. If he didn't know what was going on before he certainly knows now.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked fearfully as he tried to leave the bed.

"Stay there," Dean warned. "Will figure this out I promise I know all about what's going on now." Dean soothed noticing the fear still simmering in his sibling's eyes. While rage and fury was found in his.

"I just need to call dad." Dean muttered trying to reach his father via cell phone.

Sam didn't even notice his father's absence till now. He was about to ask why his father wasn't here when the front door burst open. He peered through the darkness to see his dad holding a gun. A gun pointed directly at him.

* * *

**EEK! Another cliffhanger. I know I'm evil but I couldn't help myself. At least Dean isn't in the dark anymore and knows what's going on. He better hurry before big bad John Winchester puts a whoopin' on all his sons' asses. Lol. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I'm hoping only two more chapters too go maybe three but you know as well as I do that stories sometimes take a life of there own. So let's make ourselves a goal to whip this into shape in only three chapters. That sounds like a hefty goal but I'll try. Lyrics for this chapter and 1-5 are by Daughtry. Thanx Charity

* * *

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from,_

_I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me. _

_T__hese places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home. _

Scratch what he said earlier. This is the worst day in the history of worst days he has ever seen in his entire life. Sam sat watching with fear as his dad (yes his own father) aimed a gun directly at his head. He knows he's not the best son in the world and he does tend to tick his father off from time to time but he doesn't quite remember him being such a pain in the ass that his dad would threaten to dismantle him from existence.

"De-Dean what's going on?" Sam stuttered out inching further up the bed trying to sit up better to position himself.

Sam quickly stopped his movements and questioning when the gun cocked back and he could he see his dad tensing on the trigger. He's not sure per say but he's pretty damn sure on instinct that Devin has something to do with it. And doesn't that make this day suck even more.

* * *

Dean felt all the air leave his lungs as his heart sped up it's frantic beating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like this was all a nightmare he would soon awaken from. His dad was aiming a gun at his baby brother's head. Just the idea of it was ludicrous. He knows it was from the anger spell but it didn't make it any easier to bare.

"Dad," Dean said in a calming voice effectively stepping in the way of the gun. "Remember you're under the influence of the anger spell." Dean tried to reason to bring his dad into light. He knows that his dad fought off the effects before and he sure as hell hoped he do it again.

"You know as well as I do Dean that this is for the best." John said coldly his finger tensing on the trigger.

Dean knows to just let the comments fly through one ear and out the other but it's hard to ignore when it's his brother the harsh words are aimed at. How can someone even think about his brother that way? It makes it all the more easier to focus all his anger on Devin. When he finds his skinny ass there isn't any easy route. No this time he'll be sure that the kid is dead before he leaves.

Dean sighed as he closed his eyes he couldn't even imagine what the effect of the words are having on Sam. Sam? Shit! Of course your own dad aiming a gun at your head has to freak you out.

Dean turned a millimeter to meet Sam's terrified eyes to verify that he was at least holding it together…somewhat. He silently told him that he would explain all of this later cause god knows he had some explaining to do. "Dad it's just the anger spell snap out of it!"

John laughed a cold bitter laugh as his finger tightened on the trigger. "Your about as crazy as the screw-up behind you." John said with malice. "If I need to dismantle you first then I will." John smiled as he fired.

* * *

Sam felt as if his head was spinning. Anger spell? It seems as if he wasn't the only one keeping secrets. Everything seemed to be clicking into place as time went by. _Devin's been keeping busy when they were gone I suppose. _From what he can gather his dad is under an anger spell and it's set so he's angry at him. Thus the gun aimed at his head.

He's sitting watching silently as Dean tries to reason with his dad but he knows enough about anger spells that when the person affected by one is tripped enough to do bodily harm that it's usually a lost cause with breaking them out with talk. Damn that Devin. He thinks bitterly as he thinks back to all the evil things he did to him over the years. As if almost getting him killed by a werewolf wasn't enough. Now the idiot gets caught in some black magic and wants to kill him again.

What he can't understand is Devin would have to of have accumulated a possession of his and his dad's. While he has a few of his own he knows his dad has very little. So how did the little sneak do it? And when? He shivers at the possibility of Devin having any contact with him since there last meeting.

"Dad it's just the anger spell snap out of it!"

Sam's head snapped up at Dean's voice. His brother was begging he could hear it in the tone of his voice. He knew it was all for naught though. If his dad was this far gone then he wouldn't stop till he completed his goal. Sam shifted on the bed so Dean wasn't directly facing the gun and John had a better firing range on him. It would end it all at least. He's pretty sure the anger spell would break once the one effected get's what he wants. Whether it's him dead or just injured.

"Your about as crazy as the screw-up behind you."

The words hurt like hell but Sam's used to blocking them out. He knows his dad doesn't mean them but it still doesn't mean they don't hurt.

"If I need to dismantle you first then I will." Sam watched in terror as his dad pressed on the trigger he yelled out for Dean but everything was a blur. He felt a pain blossoming in his left shoulder and he heard Dean give a pained grunt. He looked through hazy eyes trying to decipher it all but everything was spinning out of control.

He blinked his eyes rapidly looking for his brother but all he saw was red and an evil face glaring down at him. _Devin. _This was his vision. Sam thought. It may not have been Devin directly but it was still Devin in the form of his dad. That sneaky bastard!

Looking around for his brother or his dad he succumbed to the pain as he fell back onto the mattress. _This day was the worst day ever. _

* * *

**Ok this was sort of a cliffy but not as bad right? So we now know that Devin is a coward and had John do his bidding. But what happened to Sam and Dean? What will John do after the effects of the anger spell ware off? Is Devin sitting in his apartment having a good chuckle? We'll soon find out. I promise Devin we'll get his don't worry. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **We last left with John making a terrible mistake under the effect of the anger spell and we found out that Devin is a coward and had John do his bidding for him or was that just his plan all along to inflict the ultimate torture? Who knows with the kook. Thanks for sticking with me for so long guys and I happy to announce I'm working on my other story and it should be up and ready soon after this is done hope you enjoy that one too. This is the recovery chapter the next chapter brings some retribution. New lyrics for this chapter are by Chevelle-red. Thanx Charity.

* * *

_They say freak,_

_When you're singled out,_

_The red, __well it filters through._

John gave a satisfied smirk as he watched the bullet graze his oldest and go directly into his youngest left shoulder. He didn't intend to hurt Dean but he got in the way of his plans. That's why he only inflicted the least amount of pain it was just a grace he would live. He was intending a head shot but a voice in the back of his head kept saying just hit him in the shoulder he didn't know why but he went with it.

He strode over to the bed with a smirk as he saw that Sam was passed out blood spurting out both the back and front of his shoulder. His oldest was groaning on the floor.

He was about to pick Sam up when a funny feeling tingled through his spine. He shivered at the coldness. He shook it away as he closed his eyes once he opened them and he gasped at what he saw. "Oh god what have I done!"

* * *

Dean was seriously not in a good mood.

His dad shot him! Yet only a graze it still hurt like no mans business. Once he finds Devin he swears on all that is holy to fucking castrate him. _That sounds satisfying enough. _He groaned as he put pressure on the wound trying to lift himself up off the floor. Everything happened so fast that he didn't really have time to calculate what his dad was doing till it was too late.

He just hoped Sammy- his thought died as he remembered why the hell his dad was even aiming a gun to begin with. It wasn't aimed at him it was aimed at Sam! "Sammy." He groaned out gingerly picking himself up off the dirty carpet.

"Oh god what have I done!"

His dad's guilt ridden voice spurred him into action as he took his hand off his wound to help lift himself up. Once he was up off the carpet he quickly eyed the bed for his brother and all the blood drained from his face. "Sammy." He breathed as he quickly strode over to his brother.

His brother was pale as blood began to soak the crisp white sheets. He only relaxed a millimeter when he noticed it was only a shoulder shot but Sammy was losing blood to fast. His dad was no help as it seemed he was glued in place.

Forgetting his own injury as he grabbed the blankets off the adjacent bed he bunched them up to stop the blood flow. He almost cried when Sam arched his back at the pain. "It's ok," He soothed trying his best to steady his shaky voice. "I've got you."

His own vision was blackening in and out as he too was losing blood. He couldn't pass out now. Trying his best to staunch the blood flow he reached shaky fingers for the first aid kit that they kept by the bedside. His fingers were slipping and sliding as they were covered with blood and he cursed a few times as they kept dropping the item.

"Dean go lay down I've got him. I've got you both." John whispered as he laid a shaky hand on his sons back.

Dean really liked the prospect of lying down but Sammy was his responsibility and his dad was the one who did this in the first place. It was an evil thought but right now Dean just couldn't care.

"Dean sleep."

Dean felt as he was lead to another bed and he could feel as the coming protests were making an entrance. Once his head hit the pillow and he caught sight of Sam again he let his eyes slide close just knowing that his dad would take care of Sam.

* * *

Sam could feel someone near him. A soothing hand on his head. He remembered everything from the anger spell, to the vision to even the gun. It all was burned in vivid color in his brain. The last part he remembered in parts. He remembered the gun going off and the pain in his shoulder only to realize that this was his vision. _Wasn't that fucking ironic? _

Moaning in pain as he tried to shift to find better purchase the person whose hand was currently resting atop his head began to speak.

"It's ok Sammy."

He recognized that voice as his dads. And wasn't that ironic too because his dad was the one that shot him? Figuring now was as good as anytime to open his eyes he pried them open with difficulty as he looked up to see his dad's smiling face.

Where was Dean?

He heard him give off a pained grunt before everything went black. Swallowing a couple of times to get his voice in working order he grunted out. "Where's Dean?"

His dad only gave off a guilty look that sent him on edge. He suddenly became overwhelmed with worry. The bullet was intended for him not for Dean. His dads eyes roamed to the other bed and Sam saw Dean lying peacefully with a bandage covering his shoulder. "Dean." Sam whispered trying to maneuver himself out of his bed.

"Sam just calm down." John soothed as he pushed Sam gently back down.

Sam having no energy fell back under his father's gentle push. His eyes still transfixed on his brother. "What happened?" He asked with fear. What if Dean was hurt worse then he let on?

John smiled again as his guilt shone through. "I shot you Sammy," He sighed as tears escaped. "The bullet grazed Dean and went clean through your shoulder."

Sam sighed out of relief that Dean was at least only grazed and it seemed his father wasn't affected by the anger spell anymore.

"Sammy I'm so sorry," John sobbed as he clutched onto his sons hand. "I was too weak and let you and Dean get hurt."

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. It was half his fault as much as his dads. Devin needed one of his items as well.

"Dad I know what's going on." He stated to enlighten his dad that he wasn't in the dark.

"Y-yo-you do." John stammered taken aback by the abrupt statement.

"Yeah," Sam said with a shaky laugh. "I know about the anger spell and I don't blame you."

"Don't say that you-"

"No," Sam said sharply effectively cutting his dad off. "I don't blame you and don't blame yourself. I also know who set it."

John's eyes hardened as his tears dried up instantly. "Who."

"Devin." Sam whispered with a shiver. Never in all his life had someone gotten to him like Devin.

John's face if possible tightened more as lines of anger formed. "Sammy go back to sleep and get some rest." John whispered trying to hold back his rage.

"Don't go after him dad please." Sam begged knowing full well what Devin was capable of now.

"I said go to sleep." John barked but then softened his tone as he saw the terrified eyes of his boy. "I have to do this Sammy." He said softly brushing his hand gently through Sam's hair.

"I know." Sam whispered his eyes drooping closed.

"Dean we'll wake up soon so you won't be alone. I'll be back." John whispered lulling Sam to sleep with his gentle carding motions.

"Be careful." Sam slurred as his eyes shut for the final time. He felt his dad's hand tugging the blanket up higher and checking his bandage. After that all was lost as sleep overcame him.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure what time it was but he felt well rested for a change as sun light peeked through the tatty curtains and hit his eyes. Blinking his eyes open he stared at the ceiling for a second as he tried to gain his bearings. Rolling his neck around to pop his neck muscles he hissed when pain came to him as his shoulder was engulfed briefly in fire.

As soon as the pain hit it ebbed away. Now he was fully awake as he gingerly sat up in the bed.

Looking to the side to check for his brother like usual suddenly everything came into focus. The anger spell, his dad with a gun. His dad actually shooting the gun. Sam covered in blood. Sam.

Getting up forgetting that he too had been shot he made his way over to Sam as he placed shaky fingers on his brothers neck.

He was relived when a steady pulse came to meet him. "Thank god." He whispered checking Sam over from head to toe doing a visual analysis. His brother's shoulder was heavily bandaged as was his now that he feels that stiffness. His skin color was healthy and he seemed ok concerning the circumstances that he was just shot in the shoulder.

His dad was no where in sight and he found that quite odd since his dad was the one that caused both Winchesters the pain. He figured that yesterday he was on the verge of passing out and his dad somehow convinced him to sleep instead of tacking care of Sam.

Shaking his head of the crazy though he gingerly pushed Sam over on the bed. He was injured to and he needed rest and he still needed to watch out for Sam what better way then to share a bed again. They haven't shared a bed in years but it still makes Dean smile the way Sam somehow manages to find his way into bog brother's bed no matter what age.

"Scoot over jumbo were bunking." He whispered as he eased himself into the bed. Sam mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like pancakes but he brushed it off as he ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. Settling down in the bed he tuned to his good side as he let sleep overtake him wondering where his dad was now.

* * *

**A sappy recovery chapter that was desperately needed. Next chapter were checking in on ole' John and seeing what he's doing and yes Devin does get his and as I made this goal the next is the last chapter guys. I had to wind it down somehow and what better way then Devin getting his ass kicked? Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **So this is the last chapter guys and I'm getting all emotional as it's been one ride but alas another story is on the way and I'm channeling season 2 angst so hope you enjoy what's too come. This chapter focuses on retribution and all three Winchesters doing what they do best bury the past and move on to the next adventure. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thanx for all your support. Thanx Charity

* * *

_So lay down, the threat is real,_

_When his sight goes red again_

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again._

All John saw was red. He was sure he was driving well past the speed limit but he had no care in the world. Devin was his only concern. The little shit may have pulled one over on him with that anger spell but he's not as smart as he thinks. John knows that Devin is somewhere in Weber county. He knows just how to find him and knows just where to look.

Devin still needs prescriptions for his disorder so it was easy to track him through the local pharmacies. One thing led to another and John had an address.

He was one step closer to finding that sonofabitch and ending his miserable existence. All he saw was red and in a way that was calming him more than it should.

* * *

Skimming through TV channels Dean quietly tuned into whatever fancied him as he leaned against the headboard trying to keep as quiet as possible so as not to disturb his sibling. He checked regularly throughout the morning and afternoon for signs of infection but Sam was fine. He was just sleeping. He wished that he was doing the same.

He was only asleep for about an hour till he was awakened again by nightmares. The sight of his father holding a gun to his brother's head would forever haunt his dreams.

Sighing he checked the time again 2:52. His dad was gone for the duration of the day. No note, no phone call nada. He could have at least told Dean that he was leaving ahead of time so he would have been up to take care of Sam. Sometimes Dean wonders if his father really has them on his top priorities list.

Looking over to check on Sam again he smiled as Sam was sleeping like a baby. His hands curled up by his head resting on his left side (which Sam must be sleeping pretty heavy since that's the side he got shot in) drool dribbling down his chin.

Rolling his eyes he went back to the fascinating TV to keep him company.

* * *

John pulled up to an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of the city. The far side of the county of Weber was littered with ruins of buildings and people living on the street. He surmises that either Devin was trying to go for the undercover aspect or Devin really has lost his mind.

Reaching to pick up his gun (the same gun he shot his boys with) he got stealthily out of the truck as he approached the building. The Building had gaps and holes in the structure and was in no way livable but when you're Devin McAdams anything is possible.

Tip-toeing silently up to the front of the building he peeked in one of the many holes to get a glimpse inside. The inside was mainly empty except for a few spare broken down furniture pieces and what he's been waiting to get his hands on since that werewolf incident. Devin.

Devin was slouched on an old armchair with a beer bottle in his hand. He looked to be asleep or passed out in a drunken stupor John couldn't be sure. He wanted nothing more than to put him out of his misery but he had to sympathize. The kid had so many problems dating back to when he was just a young kid. He can't imagine what life was like with that disorder or begin to imagine how the kid got by day by day. Still turning psycho and trying to kill his boy isn't an excuse. At least this way he can do it fast and easy.

Opening the rotted door with a creak he stepped inside as he walked over to Devin's slouched posture. Placing the gun next to his head he mumbled a quiet apology before firing.

* * *

Sam's eyes popped open at the waking dream. His heart beating at a mile a minute.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean questioned in concern seeing Sam's eyes pop open so wide.

Sam jumped at the voice as he turned to the side to see Dean staring at him with concern. His first thought was why is Dean in bed with me? His second thought was where was his dad? He remembered the conversation they had and from a glance around the room it seems that he's not back yet.

"Why are you in bed with me?" He mumbled out to take the concern off of him. In reality he was fine. _Well as fine as could be all things considered. _

Dean grinned at the statement. _His brother was ok. _The wave of relief that flooded through him was like a rush. "This is my bed dude your in bed with me."

Sam furrowed his brows at the obvious lie. "Whatever." He grumbled as he shifted in the bed trying to get off his left side. Now that he's not sound asleep he can feel the pressure of the wound full force.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked changing the subject as he shut off the TV.

Sam thought how to word his answer. _Everything. _"Not much." Sam lied smoothly not wanting to upset his brother. "You ok." He asked noticing the white bandage against his brother's skin.

"Dude I'm indestructible."

Sam rolled his eyes as he asked his next question. "Where's dad?" Even though he already knew he was just playing through the clueless gimmick.

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly. "I wake up and find you in bed and him gone without a trace." Dean said with a bit of anger at his father's sloppy ways.

"Dean it wasn't dad's fault none of this was. It was just wrong place wrong time." Sam defended seeing as his brother was getting riled up easily by his father's actions but he knew that his dad was just protecting them and that none of what happened was his fault.

Dean softened his silent outrage at his brother's tone hearing the logic in it. Sam was right it was just a sad case of wrong place at wrong time. He figured Sam heard a gist of the anger spell and put two and two together his brother was always smart like that. His brother was also fairly forgiving in nature. If Sam would easily forgive his father so would Dean.

Dean smiled as he sat up straighter. "Wanna play rock, paper scissors?"

* * *

Making his way back to the motel he was sure both of his sons were up and full of questions. Questions that he wasn't sure he was ready to answer. Especially to his youngest. He knows the tender heart that Sam has and it might just kill Sam if he admits that he openly killed another human being.

Of course John is learning new surprises everyday about both of his sons that he didn't know so he sure he's in for a rude awakening when he get's back.

Pulling up to the front of there room he turned of the truck as he slowly slid out feeling ominously tired all of the sudden.

Pushing the key into the lock he pushed the door open to see the shocked faces of his two sons sharing a bed playing rock, paper, scissors. _Now doesn't that bring back memories. _

"Dad?" Dean said shocked pushing out of the bed to meet his father.

Sam stayed silent as he knew where his dad was and what his dad did. He didn't need a description.

John sighed as he entered seeing Dean leap from the bed like a coiled spring. "Sorry I didn't leave a note or anything Dean I had to take care of something."

"Yeah you could have at least left me a note." Dean said a bit angered but a voice in his head was telling him to lay off.

"So where were you anyway?"

"Doing some personal business." John stated flatly going to sit down in the chair. He had the overwhelming desire to just fall on the bed and sleep for a week.

"What personal business would that be?" Dean asked raising his voice. His dad could try to hide stuff all he wanted but he knew his dad better than that.

"Just…" John sighed as a headache was forming. "You don't really want to know."

It was at that moment that Dean knew that his dad killed a man.

* * *

Sam was diligently packing his duffle just happy to get the hell out of this town. His shoulder healed nicely though it was a little stiff and he couldn't sully rotate it he could sure as hell travel.

Looking up when a hand settled on his shoulder he smiled when his he saw his dad. When his dad first walked in that night he hadn't said a word and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Once you get packed were gonna head east." John smiled as he instructed his plans. "Dean's already itching to go. You know not to keep him waiting."

"Yeah," Sam smirked knowing he would have to deal with the aftermath.

"So…" Sam trailed off not sure where to start.

"Yeah, son it's over." John assured knowing exactly what his son was asking.

Sam blew out a breath of relief knowing that he wouldn't have to look behind him for the rest of his life for a paranoid psycho. Sam smiled as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder.

"Come on ladies daylights a wastin"

Sam smiled even brighter at his brother's whiny voice. Motioning for his dad to go ahead of him he fell into step right behind him confident that nothing would break apart there family now.

"Oh and Dean, you so sleep in my bed the other night." He yelled back being the starter of the banter for the road trip. Shutting off the light and closing the door he breathed in the cool air as he realized that Stanford gave him a false sense of normalcy but nothing compared to his own family.

* * *

**So that's the end of this story. Everyone's happy and though nothing reached we all know the Winchester way is too bury it deep and never look back. A happy ending with am realizing what he really wanted thus the title of home and the song home by daughtry. I hope you like my story and enjoyed it. Thanx Charity**


End file.
